Glasses
by Magazen Kalashnikova
Summary: Bittersweet adalah saat ketika Zero kehilangan barang berharganya.


**Disclaimer :  
**Vampire Knight bukan punya saya... sungguh

**Summary :  
**_Bittersweet_ adalah saat ketika Zero kehilangan barang berharganya.

**Warning :  
**Though it will be way more OOC but, leave a review or else…. *smile like Ceshire Cat*

**~Glasses~**

* * *

Seorang Zero Kiryuu tengah uring-uringan di halaman belakang _Cross Academy_ sejak satu jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda tersohor ini kesal sampai memasang wajah depresi seperti itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis bermata coklat besar yang merupakan partner seperjuangannya sebagai Komite Kedisipinan.

"Zero?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Masih asik dengan ritual sore harinya.

"Zero?" Lagi, gadis itu memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya masih tak sadar akan keberadaan sosok yang baru bergabung itu.

"Huh," sang gadis mendesah. Ia berjalan ke belakang pemuda itu dan tebak apa yang ia lakukan? "ZEROOO!" ia berteriak dengan volume maksimal sambil memukul punggung sang _hunter_ dengan kekuatan yang maksimal pula.

Zero menghentikan langkahnya spontan dengan bahu yang sedikit berguncang. Ia menoleh, mendapati Yuuki berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa dan telunjuk serta jari tengah tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf V untuk _peace._

"Yuuki?! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Heh? Ada apa denganmu?" Yuuki tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu. "Aku sudah memangilmu tadi, tapi kau sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Jadi, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara itu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Eh?" Yuuki bergumam. Memandang Zero dengan kepala miring dan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang berbeda."

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Zero dengan ekspresi datarnya, sedangkan Yuuki dengan tatapan herannya.

"_Etto_…, Zero sejak kapan kau…." Hening. Gadis itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

1 detik….

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

2 detik….

Yuuki menyipitkan alisnya dengan ekspresi serius.

3 detik….

Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan bentuk bibir yang mulai tak karuan.

4 detik….

"Pfffft…."

5 detik….

Pada akhirnya tawa meledak dari kubu sang gadis. Ia tergelak dengan puas. Seperti tak pernah tertawa selama seribu tahun.

"Hahahaha, Zero! Demi apa, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai kacamata."

Namun hal itu terasa menghibur dan menjengkelkan di saat yang bersamaan bagi si pemuda. Jengkel karena penampilan barunya ditertawakan, terhibur karena suara lembut gadis itu terkadang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Yuuki! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Pemuda itu menggeram ketika jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah gelak tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Ternyata ia memang menggunakan kacamata berwarna perak dengan lensa berbentuk oval dan tangkai besi silinder yang diameternya sangat kecil. Memang apa salahnya jika ia menggunakan benda itu sih?

"Maaf, haha, maafkan aku. Tapi harus ku akui kau tampan dengan penampilan barumu, Zero."

"Tidak perlu mengejekku."

"Eh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kakek tua? Kedengarannya cocok untukmu."

"Kakek-kakek itu memang sudah tua. Kau tidak perlu menambahkan kata tua di belakangnya."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Tapi..., aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan lensa kontak saja?"

"Aku merusaknya tadi malam."

"Oh, sayang sekali."

* * *

Cross Academy, 09:30 p.m."Demi Kuran brengsek yang bekerja sebagai _pole dancer_! Di mana benda itu?!" Zero mengerang frustasi di antara semak-semak dekat kolam. Saking frustasinya ia sampai dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa umpatan tersebut mengandung nama Kuran di dalamnya.

Entah apa yang dicarinya sampai ia memasang tampang depresi seperti itu. Barang berharga? Tentu saja. Jika bukan karena barang itu berharga, makhluk tampan temperamen yang satu ini tidak akan repot-repot menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mengitari seluruh sekolah sampai menungging di antara semak belukar. Itu sama sekali tidak elit, kau tahu?

"Apa kau sangat ingin digoda olehku sampai kau mengharapkan aku untuk menari seperti itu, Kiryuu-kun?" seseorang berkata dengan nada yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin.

Eh? Suara itu... _inner_ Zero menjerit, membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya─jelas saja, itu kan hanya alarm imajiner yang berbunyi di dalam kepalanya─. Wajah Zero memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Oh, astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia merona hanya karena ucapan murahan seperti itu? Dan lagi, sejak kapan monster penghisap darah itu ada di sana? Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Zero menoleh. Ia melihat figur yang tidak terlalu jelas berdiri tak jauh darinya─tapi tidak terlalu dekat juga─dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran.

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuran? Kembali ke kelasmu." Tangannya meraba-raba jas yang ia kenakan. _Crap_~ di mana ia menyimpan _Bloody Rose_-nya?

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memaksamu!"

"Bagaimana pun caranya. Sekarang cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi sebelum itu..." Kaname tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Zero bisa melihat sosok buram itu berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah terduduk di tengah semak-semak. Kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu berjongkok di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Zero sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika Kaname mendekat. Sepertinya _pureblood_ itu melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Kedua tangan Kaname terulur mendekati wajahnya. Zero memejamkan mata, tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena ia masih tidak bisa bergerak. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat sang _pureblood _menggelitik lehernya, membuatnya geli dan agak merona.

"Kiryuu-kun, kuakui kau terlihat bagus memakai ini." Kaname menyeringai sebelum memasangkan batang kacamata berlensa oval─yang entah ia dapat dari mana─di telinga sang _hunter._

Mata Zero terbuka ketika merasakan beban lain di hidungnya. Aah~ kacamatanya kembali... tapi, dari mana Kuran mendapatkannya?

Ia merasa heran sendiri ketika sosok lain yang tadi bersamanya tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan kacamata yang kembali padanya.

Ya sudahlah, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting barang berharganya sudah kembali, itu saja cukup.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari semak-semak menuju asramanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di dalam gelap tengah terkikik dengan bibir yang membentuk seringai tak karuan antara kejam dan tertarik. Sosok itu menatap layar ponsel di tangannya dan ia kembali tersenyum─tidak ─menyeringai melihat itu.

"Fufufu, tak kusangka kalian mempunyai hubungan seperti itu. Dapat untung berapa jika aku menyebarkannya di internet, ya?"

~end~

* * *

A/N :

Yah, ini Cuma random stuffs yang melintas di kepala saya. Bai de wei, minna, jangan lupa review ya... bye bye


End file.
